Boy Scout
by fanficaddict
Summary: Something has happened and Sydney and Vaughn. They're now in Seattle Grace which is now a CIA hospital. The doctors of Grey's Anatomy will fight to save the lives of Sydney and Vaughn. Now completed.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Something has happened and Sydney and Vaughn. They're in the hospital, but not just in any hospital, in Seattle Grace hospital. Seattle Grace is now a CIA hospital. Read to find out what happens next.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Boy Scout  
**

Chapter 1

"We have a white female, about 25 to 35 years old and she has severe head and lower body injuries!" shouted Dr. Meredith Grey while rolling the gurney with the injured woman on it.

"We have a white male, also about 25 to 35 years old with head and leg injuries!" Dr. George O' Malley shouted rolling another gurney along side Meredith.

"Let's get them to the OR. Move, move, move people!"

_5 hours earlier_

"_Mountaineer, this is Boy Scout and we're moving in."_

"_Copy that Boy Scout."_

"_Syd, don't forget to watch out for the 2 guards on the roof top." Michael Vaughn whispered into his earpiece._

_Sydney Bristow smiled at the concern that was embedded in her boyfriend and fellow agent's voice. It was nice to know that there were people that cared about her._

_As they moved in to storm the building, Sydney shot down the two guards of the roof with tranquilizer darts._

_Vaughn detonated the small explosive on the door, blowing them open._

_They rushed into the dark warehouse covering each other, think the warehouse contained a disk that could change the world if used for evil._

_Suddenly, the lights went on blinding them with their night vision goggles._

_It was an ambush!_

_Knowing that they were set up, both Sydney and Vaughn fought for their lives. They soon noticed that they were out numbered but they continued fighting waiting for the backup team to arrive._

_We might be losing but if we're going down they're going down with us, Sydney thought humorlessly._

_The ambushers had beaten Sydney and Vaughn unconscious and were about to shoot them. But at that very second Weiss, Nadia, and Dixon rushed to the doors took down the ambushers, later finding out that they were former KGB members, that were taken by surprise that more people had come._

"_Two agents down! Two agents down!" Weiss shouted into his earpiece, "We need medic."_

_The two agents were flown to the CIA hospital in Seattle because it was considered the best and they really needed the best medical attention they could get considering the condition they were in._

Present

"We have a white female, about 25 to 35 years old and she has severe head and lower body injuries!"

"We have a white male, also about 25 to 35 years old and he has head and leg injuries!"

"Their names are Sydney Bristow and Michael Vaughn." Shouted Dr. Derek Shepard over the voices of Dr. Grey and O'Malley, "I heard they were the best agents of the CIA, so let's do better then we every have before.

Sydney and Vaughn's gurneys were rolled into different OR's for their surgery.

Dr. Webber took Vaughn's case and Dr. Shepard took Sydney's case.

Dr. Shepard was fixing Sydney's head injury when Sydney's heart stopped causing a flat line on the monitor.

----------------------------------------------------------

_Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahha!_

_What a lovely cliffhanger. Hehehe._

_If you do not like my story please tell me in a review._

_If you like my story, please tell me in a review._

_If you have any comment on my story or would like to give a suggestion on what should happen next, just tell me in a review._

_Please tell me if you liked my story and if you want another chapter or if you think my story sucks and that I should stop writing._

_Thanks,_

_Fanficaddict_


	2. Chapter 2

Summary of Chapter 1: Sydney and Vaughn were ambushed during a mission and now are in critical conditions. During Sydney's surgery her pulse flat lined. Will she survive to tell the tale? Read and find out!

_Thanks for all the reviews that people sent. For those of you who didn't. Well… WHATEVER! LOL. Just kidding! But seriously thanks all you kind people for reading my story and reviewing._

----------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

_beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppppppppp…………._

"Get the crash cart!" Dr. Shepard shout to a nurse over the silent panic and loud movements of the other doctors and nurses in the OR.

GAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAA

Weiss was wearing a hole in the carpet floor of the waiting room while Nadia and Dixon were sitting in the chairs with worried expressions. They were waiting to hear from the doctors about how Sydney and Vaughn were doing. They were also waiting for Jack to arrive.

It had been over an hour since they had went into the OR in critical condition and the group of friends, colleagues, and family were worrying that something bad would happen to both agents.

Jack's POV

When I first received the call I was in such a state of shock.

I knew that being an agent meant that you were risking your life every day. That you could get hurt on every mission.

I shouldn't have been so shocked, considering I knew the risks and I always expected the worst to happen and was always cynical.

I don't know why I'm still shocked at the fact that Sydney, my daughter, my little girl, my angel, my precious jewel, an agent, ended up in the hospital in critical condition.

Perhaps it is because I never thought it would happen to HER, the only important person in my life, the only person I have loved sine the betrayal of my wife, Irina.

Perhaps I have just blocked out the little voice in my head that told me that Sydney could get hurt on the next mission she goes on. Maybe I just went into denial.

Well a lot good thinking about why I was and still am in such a shock does me and Sydney right now.

After I hung up on Marshall who informed me about what happened to Sydney and Vaughn on their mission, I drove to the LAX airport in a daze rushing, and was almost pulled over for speeding.

I booked a flight to Seattle, Washington and I some how ended up here in the waiting room of Seattle Grace Hospital, a CIA hospital, with Weiss, Nadia, and Dixon.

GAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAA

Meredith walked over to the group of people sitting in the waiting room with the exception of one man who looked distressed and was busy pacing. She felt like the bringer of bad news by the way the group of people acting.

"Are anyone of you the immediate family of Michael Vaughn and Sydney Bristow?" she asked when she reached them.

They all answer no for Vaughn, but the man who was pacing spoke up, who she later found out was named Eric Weiss, and said, "We all work together though and are like a big family and Jack and Nadia are Sydney's family. But would that work for Vaughn because we're so close?"

"Yes that would be fine." Meredith replied noting the pain and worry in his eyes, "Vaughn will be just fine, he made it through surgery and is now in recovery. You can see him soon."

"And how is Sydney?" Jack asked her looking tired and worried.

"Well, Sydney has-"

---------------------------------------------

_YEAH!_

_I love cliffhangers don't you? It keeps you hanging wanting to read more._

_Well more you will get if you review and tell me what you think._

_Do you think I am evil for doing so many cliffhangers?_

_-OR-_

_Do you love the suspense of the story? The blood rushing through your veins wondering what will happen next!_

_Tell me if you want Sydney to die or live._

_I will work on the story from there._

_Although I have set my mind on what I want to happen tell me what you think will happen._

_Sorry it's not very long. But I think that the cliffhangers make up for that. Do you think that?_

_Later_

_Until next time,_

_Fanficaddict_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sydney will LIVE! It's because of you guys' reviews that she lives. I could have killed her off if you guys hadn't told me not to in your reviews. So remember your reviews are very important. The story could go your way if you could convince me.

-------------------------------

Chapter 3

"_And how's Sydney?"_

"Well, Sydney has had some severe injuries, but she will most likely be fine. She's now in recovery. Because she had severe injuries, we will have to keep monitoring her to make sure her injuries are healing properly." Christina told the group.

Dixon, Weiss, Nadia, and Jack let out their breaths that they were holding while the doctor told them the news.

They all sighed in relief. Sydney and Vaughn were going to be okay.

"When can we see them?" Dixon asked joining the conversation for the first time.

"You can go see them when they wake up from the drugs we gave them for their pain, but the drugs should were off soon. There can only be one visitor at a time though." Christina told them. "They're both in room 82905."

GAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAAGAA

Sydney was pulled out of her blissful sleep by a throbbing pain in the back of her head.

As she lifted her now heavy arms to try to rub the throbbing pain away, pain shot through her left arm.

The pain jolted her out of her groggy, half-asleep state.

As she became more aware of her surroundings, she noticed she was in a hospital wearing one of their uncomfortable paper gowns and Vaughn was lying in the bed next to her.

Oh my god, Vaughn! She thought as her brain registered the sight.

She rushed over to him, or at least tried to. When she moved off her bed to get to Vaughn, the IV needle stuck in her uninjured arm restricted her from moving very far from her bed and the pain from her right leg in a cast when she put weight on it also made her grimace in pain.

Just at that moment a nurse entered the room.

"Ms. Bristow!" she said shocked, "You shouldn't move yet. You have a mild concussion, a broken arm and leg, and a few stitches for that gash on you abdomen with a few cuts and bruises."

"But Vaughn's over there." Sydney pointed to the bed that held Vaughn. "I need to make sure he's okay."

"Fine." The nurse sighed.

Sydney moved over to Vaughn's bedside and said in a chair wincing in pain.

Sydney stared at Vaughn's rugged face. Although the face was littered with cuts and bruises, it was still the face she knew and loved.

At that thought Vaughn's eyes began to flutter open.

-----------------------------

_As I said at first, thanks for all the reviews. Also thanks for all the nice comments._

_Sorry it's so short._

_The next chapter might take a little longer to write because school is starting soon so I'm sorry. But I will try to make it longer than this chapter._

_I'll try to write the next chapter soon._

_Yours truly,_

_Fanficaddict_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey you guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. You know school. Lots of teachers and even more homework. Unfortunately for the students, like me. But I will tough it out considering it's my last year in my current school. Well hope you like this new chapter._

_**Warning: It may be a little lame. **Sorry too many days in school._

Summary for what has happened so far (a little refresher): Vaughn and Sydney were ambushed on a mission and are in the hospital. Both were in critical condition. But now they've just woken up.

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Vaughn's POV

_I must be the luckiest person in the world, Vaughn thought as he laid in the sun._

_He had just spent the day with his gorgeous wife and had not done anything CIA related._

_Now he was lying on a picnic cloth with his wife, Sydney._

_Everything over the past year had gone wonderfully for him. He remembers it as it was just yesterday when he proposed to Sydney._

_The restaurant was very dim. They had decided to go to Santa Barbara for their anniversary. They had been meaning to go but never got around to it. As the dessert started to come around, Vaughn dropped down to one knee. Sydney stared at him shocked._

"_Sydney Bristow, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"_

"_Yes."_

_It just seemed like yesterday. Vaughn thought as he sighed._

"_Syd? Do you want to go to the pier?" Vaughn asked._

"_Sure, race you." Sydney laughed remembering the times that they had been there._

_Sydney got up and took off._

"_Hey," Vaughn said laughing, "you got a head start."_

_But he soon stopped laughing, seeing that Sydney was getting so far away and it seemed that he couldn't catch up._

"_Sydney, wait!" Vaughn said out of breath, but Sydney didn't stop or turn around it was like she couldn't hear him._

_He watched helplessly as she got smaller and smaller in the horizon._

"_Sydney, come back, don't leave me!" Vaughn shouted._

_And as she got smaller everything started to fade, until it went black._

As Vaughn opened his eyes he noticed that he was not in his own room at his apartment.

_Huh? Where am I?_ Vaughn though as he looked around at his surroundings until he saw Sydney.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her. "And where am I?"

---------------------------------------------

_Okay, finally got out a chapter._

_If you think that this chapter was lame please review to tell me._

_Tell me what you thought was lame and anything that could make it better._

_Well you might not get your new chapter until awhile so don't hold you breath, cuz you might pass out before I put up a new chapter._

_Oh yeah, as if you see any spelling mistakes, just hit the review button and tell me. Thanks._

_Okay, well I should finish my homework._

_Later_

_Your busy student author,_

_Fanficaddict_


	5. Chapter 5

_To all my loyal fans,_

_Screw you. JUST KIDDING!_

_Hahaha. Well if you read that and are outraged review to tell me so because I have gotten so little reviews!_

_Sorry about that. It's just it is you, the reader's, reviews that help my story._

_Your comments help my writing improve; therefore your stories/chapters/updates improve. Now wouldn't that be nice?_

_My god, I have so much homework. I feel like I'm suffocating underneath mounds of class work, homework, and report cards._

_Okay better start on this chapter now._

_Oh, yeah one last thing. If there are any spelling mistakes, please just hit the review button and tell me. I'm a terrible speller._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

"Don't worry Vaughn. You're just in a hospital." Sydney reassured him. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

Vaughn nodded, seeing flashbacks of what happened.

"_Sydney, you take the ones on the left and I'll take the ones on the right!"_

He nodded slowly, discovering that there seemed to be a crick in his neck.

"I only remember bits and pieces though." Vaughn replied to her question. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure I'm fine." Sydney said in a hurry, but a little bit too fast. She couldn't conceal the wince of pain that was caused because she moved her hands as a gesture too fast.

Vaughn sighed, "No you're not. You are just saying that to make me not worry."

Just then Meredith walked in.

"Sydney Bristow?" Sydney nodded. "Michael Vaughn?" Vaughn also nodded still a little bit confused.

"Okay, well I am Dr. Grey. I am you doctor." Meredith told them. "Ms. Bristow-"

"It's Sydney, not Ms. Bristow." Sydney told her good naturally. "Ms. Bristow is my mother."

Meredith smiled to herself. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Okay, well Sydney, you had extensive head injuries and a leg injury." Meredith said into her chart, until turning to Vaughn's chart. "Mr. Vaughn you also had a head injury but not as severe as Sydney's, but you're leg injury was pretty bad. I'm afraid you'll have to stay off that leg for quite a while."

"It's okay." Vaughn said sadly. "I have some vacation time saved up anyway."

"How long do we have to stay here?" Sydney asked, wanting to get of this depressing hospital.

"Well, I think you will have to stay here for at least one more night." Meredith told them. "We need to run some more tests."

"Exactly how long have we been out?" Vaughn asked wonderingly.

"Well, you were brought in here yesterday, and from what I heard you've probably been out for a day or two."

"That's good that means we haven't missed anything really important." Sydney sighed in relief.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, I don't have a cliffhanger this time. So I bet you're happy. ; )_

_Sorry it is so short. But I will get the new chapter up earlier. I already wrote it. But I'm not putting it up yet, cuz I want to see how you like this new chapter. I'm so evil! XD_

_I should go work on my homework now._

_Later!_

_Your busy author/student,_

_Fanficaddict_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sigh. Another short chapter sorry. I'll try to do better next time._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

"Okay, well Ms. Bristow has now awakened. You can go see her now." The passing nurse informed them after asking if they were the Bristow group. "But there should only be a few visitors at a time. You shouldn't disturb them that much."

They all nodded to tell her they understood before she left.

"Okay well, Jack, Nadia, Weiss, and Dixon why don't you go ahead. I'm sure she'll want to see you guys. I'll stay here and wait and visit her later." Sloane said.

"Okay, you kids, here's some money." Dixon said as he gave his kids some money. "Go to the cafeteria and buy something to eat."

"Don't buy any junk food!" he shouted after them as they raced each other to the cafeteria. "And don't run!"

They reached the room 82905. As they turned the door handle slowly, waiting for the moment of truth. Nadia had heard from Dr. Yang that they were going to be fine but she couldn't help but wonder how bad they were going to look.

Weiss was just hoping both Vaughn and Sydney were going to be awake.

Jack hoped that Sydney was fine. _I hope she's going to be okay. I don't know what I would do if something happened to her. It's all my fault._ Jack thought to himself, fighting an inner battle of who to blame.

As they opened the room they were glad to see that both people occupying the room were awake.

"How are you guys?" Weiss asked Sydney and Vaughn annoyingly cheerful.

"We're fine," Sydney replied "we're as fine as people who were beaten up to an inch of life left can be. Just kidding."

"Hahaha. Not funny. Not a thing to kidd about either." Weiss replied dryly.

Sydney and Vaughn smiled.

"Dad, Weiss, Nadia, Dixon… we have some thing to tell you." Sydney said. "We are-"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I knew how much you guys liked my cliffhangers so I decided to add one in this chapter because of the huge disappointment last chapter that ended without a cliffhanger._

_I think that you will like the next chapter better. It's not full of drama, but has a touch of romance. Hope you like it. ;)_

**AnnaSun-** I'm glad you like my story. Stay tuned for more.

**Trickster's Queen of War-** Is your pen name from a book? It sounds like a book that I've read before and like. I'm glad you like my story too. I hope that you enjoyed this new chapter. I hope you do well on your homework and try not to stress as much as I do over it.

_Well, that's all for now._

_Later!_

_Your leaving author,_

_Fanficaddict_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"_Dad, Weiss, Nadia, Dixon… we have some thing to tell you."_

"We're getting married!" Sydney told them proudly.

"Oh my god!" Nadia squealed at her. "Congratulations! You two are a match made in heaven."

"Since the events that has happened it made me start to think about so things."

"Weiss, thinking? No way!" Sydney gasped teasingly.

"Hahaha. " Weiss laughed sarcastically, "As I was saying… I've realized that life is too short. Anything could happen at any moment. I need to take chances. Vaughn's got the right idea." Weiss turned to Nadia and dropped to one knee. "What I'm trying to say is, Nadia, will you marry me?"

"Y-yes." Nadia said shocked.

Weiss was so happy that he got up, gave her a big bear hug then kissed her smacked dab on the lips.

"You just had to steal our thunder and moment didn't you?" Vaughn said kidding.

While they were listening to each other's announcements and congratulating each other, they didn't notice the shadow lurking outside the room eavesdropping on their conversation also hearing the news.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I added some mystery to the story. A little foreshadowing. I hope you all know what that word means. Do you like?_

_Sorry the story is kind of short I just wanted to end that evil cliffhanger from the chapter before. But don't worry; I'll have a new chapter up soon._

_Thanks for all the review. I feel so wanted. :)_

**Elflover47-** I know what you mean by a love/hate relationship with cliffhangers. They're really suspenseful so that is good but not knowing kills me. Thanks for you review. I'll have a new chapter up soon.

**Give-in-to-love- **Is this quick enough? I'm glad you like my story. I'm pretty sure some people don't like this story. I will continue this story, don't worry.

_If someone else sent me a review and I missed them, I'm sorry. Just review to tell me and I'll get to you in the next chapter. Should be soon so you'll see you're penname up soon._

_Your forgetful author,_

_Fanficaddict_


	8. The End?

I knew how much you guys liked my updates so here are two in a row. Hope you like it!

Just for you people as a refresher.

Summary: Sydney and Vaughn were ambushed on a mission. They were transported to Seattle Grace in critical condition for surgery. Sydney almost lost her life when her pulse flat lined in the OR. Now Vaughn and Sydney are in recovery and are engaged. Weiss in the moment also proposed to Nadia who accepted. A stranger, outside of their room was listening to their conversation. Who is this stranger who kept to the shadows? Why did he not want to be seen?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

The shadow's POV

I grinned evilly. This worked with my plans very well. Although Vaughn did not die it does not matter, it would still work. I'll have to punish those idiots later. They were supposed to kill him and make sure he was dead At least everything was playing into my hands. One thing I did not account, how ever, was that Weiss would propose to my daughter. I can't believe that idiot even had the nerve to ask my angel to marry him. I can't believe that my sweet Nadia accepted his proposal. Is she that in love with love with him that she is blinded to his faults? No that can't be it. It does matter though I'll make him suffer.

(A/N: Guess who the shadow is now? If you still don't know I'll tell you. It's Sloane.)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Third person POV

There was a knock at the door. "May I come in?" Sloane asked from the other side of the door.

"Sure." They all said.

"Dad, Weiss and I have something to tell you." Nadia told him nervously, when he entered the room. "Can we talk to you out in the hall?"

"Sure."

"What is the news?" Sloane trying not to lose control as he saw Weiss wing his arm around her waist protectively.

"Well… We're getting married!" Nadia said excitedly.

"That's great." Sloane said through clenched teeth trying to appear happy for them, so he wouldn't ruin his façade.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A few days after the big double announcements, Sydney and Vaughn were released from the hospital with a clean bill of health.

The minute Sydney and Vaughn were released from the hospital, Sydney and Nadia set out to plan their weddings. They decided to make it a double wedding, because they didn't want their guests to come out two times and it was easier for everyone. Also they got engaged on the same day, why not get married on the same day.

And they had a beautiful double wedding and lived happily ever after…

The End

NOT!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is going to be the last chapter of this story, but not to worry; I'll put up a sequel so you won't die from suspense.

Read it and find out what Sloane is planning. Is it something that will help the world or will he fall back to his evil, Rambadi ways? (If I spelled it wrong I'm sorry.) Whoops I just gave you a hint. Hope you take it to mind.

I wish they would live happily ever after but you and I know that that is never going to happen.

The sequel is going to be up soon. (I hope.)

Your frantic author,

Fanficaddict


End file.
